Penthouse Secrets
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Shane and Mitchie knew each other since fifth grade. She always had a crush on him but he got a record deal. Several years later, Mitchie finds herself in a position she never thought would happen. Living in Shane's house, in Shane's bedrooms, with Shane.
1. Seeing Shane move in with me pt 1

PENTHOUSE SECRETS CHAPTER 1:

Flashback:

Shane and Mitchie were friends since the fifth grade. They didn't hang out with each other that much but they were secrets beneath each other. Mitchie wasn't the prettiest girl while Shane was the most sexiest guy. At lunch you see a bunch of girls surrounded near him...expect Mitchie. Shane always had his girlfriends and break-ups while Mitchie fantasize about him and her. Later Shane was signed with a record deal while Mitchie...stayed smart at a A average. The last time they saw each other was...graduation. Till now:

Present:

Ring-ring. Mitchie woke up in her deluxe home. It was extradionary...it was mostly classy white style. She picked up her phone and answered in a scratchy voice.

"Hello?" "Mitchie where are you?" "Huh?" "The meeting is in an hour...it's 9:00 O'CLOCk!" "Oh my gosh!" Mitchie ran out of her bedroom and changed into her clothes. It was 9:25 a.m. and Mitchie ran to her white Mercedes Convertible. She sped off. 'oh man I'm dead this meeting is in half n hour.'

Meanwhile with Shane:

'UGH! Listen Jamie it's over can't you understand! I saw you CHEATING! You're not with the Shane Grey no more! Why CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!' Shane screeched at his whore girlfriend. "Baby I know you don't mean that!" She looked at him with puppy eyes. "UH! Don't even think about you using that. You were in it for my money my credit card is higher than ever! Get out of here! Show's...over." Jamie looked at Shane with anger. "S-Shane. You're right...I was in it for the money...thanks!" With that Jamie left and Shane clenched his hands into fist. 'Man why can't I ever find a girl that will like me FOR me! These girls remind me of the fifth grade girls...sluts.' Shane walked away to rehearsal where he was performing tonight.

Shane walked into the room and told the guys to start it from the start. They started playing "Tell me Why" (JONAS song) while Shane sang with powerful vocals and deep throating kind of voice.

Mitchie arrived at her company to see her best friends Sarah and Caitlyn. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." "Yeah late for your own meeting." Mitchie looked at her with confusion. "What are you guys talking about this is the meeting about the Social Network trailer." "Nope we lied." Caitlyn said in a happy but a hopeful voice the Mitchie will forgive her. You see Mitchie wasn't the party type of girl but she was a strict one when it comes to work. "What are you guys talking about?" "This is the meeting...of your birthday! YAY!" Sarah filled in. Mitchie walked away. "Mitchie at least let me and Sarah take you out and if you let us...we'll talk and start working on the Social Network Trailer...promise." Mitchie thought about this for a while but then agreed.

Mitchie had three people on three computer while a huge screen was in front of her. "Ok let's put in this clip while we add this into the text "no knew his face" "Ok." Mitchie was working on her project while Shane was working on his.

"Alright guys that's good for now...see you at the show." Shane high-fived all his band members and took a quick sip from his water bottle. He felt tired so he decided to get some rest. 'hopefully something good will happen'

Little did Shane knew...something good was about to happen.

7:55 p.m. Caitlyn and Sarah were at Mitchie's house after they went out for dinner. They bought her an outfit and here she was in her beautiful bathroom trying it out. She came out looking stunning. "WOW!" Both Caitlyn and Sarah said. "Okay now that I'm wearing this...what now?" Caitlyn smirked at Sarah while she did the same and told Mitchie they were going to drive her somewhere. Mitchie groaned but went with it.

15 mins later

"A Shane Grey concert? You guys took me to a Shane Grey concert?" "Oh come on boss...have some fun...who knows you might even fall in love with the guy." "Yah." Sarah and Caitlyn joked while Mitchie faint smiled. You see Mitchie never told them about Shane...her secret crush.

An announcer came out on the stage. "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SHANE GREY!" All the girls screamed...except for Mitchie. 'just like fifth grade'

Mitchie could see Shane performing...then all of a sudden something was pounding in her chest. Feelings were rushing again and Mitchie had to leave. 'Oh no...not again...I can't be falling for him' Mitchie decided to head the bathroom only to sneak out to her car.

With Shane who was performing lovebug had to be stopped. All of a sudden girls started to climb on Shane's stage and started to grab him. Shane told them to get off and decided to run...little did he know he was running in Mitchie's direction. The girls got stopped by the security guards. Shane continued to run till he hit Mitchie. "Ow!" "Ssshhh!" "For what? No one is here!" "Sorry it's just it's been a long time since I got peace." Shane looked at Mitchie and had a curious look on his face. "You look familiar, do I know you?" "I..I don't think so." Mitchie lied. "No..no you look familiar you're...you're MITCHIE! Since fifth grade till grad. Right?" "You caught me Shane." Mitchie smiled but still shocked. 'wow...cant believe he still remembers me.'

'Hey what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the show?' "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" "Oh right." Mitchie smiled. "I was sneaking out...I was tired and the girls really annoyed me. I don't have my car so I'll be walking...its like 10 miles but I'll make it." Shane looked at her with curious eyes, the kind to die for. "Well uh...bye Shane." Mitchie turned till Shane put his hand on Mitchie's arm. "No. Let me drive you home." "Shane that's okay I-" "Be freezing. Consider this my late graduation present to you." Both Shane and Mitchie laughed. Then Mitchie nodded. Shane took her into his lamborghini gallardo and drove to Mitchie's home.

During the car ride you can hear the sweet giggles of Mitchie and the manly laughs of Shane. "No way you caught her cheating?" "Yeah it was terrible and she was cheating on me with a 60 years old man...I was SHOCKED!" "Oh that's terrible but look on the bright side...no more bills well from her." Shane laughed and stopped at Mitchie's house.

" OH MY GOSH! MY HOUSE!" Both Shane and Mitchie looked at Mitchie's house being burned down. Everything was wrecked and Mitchie was devasted. She talked to the firefighters and the police officers. It turns out a drunk guy was holding a sparkler and a match, he lit the match and threw it towards Mitchie's house direction. Insurance was covered but she had nowhere to go. She went to Shane in a tearful state.

"Shane I just talked to the officers and some drunk guy caused this. Wh-where am I go-goin-g to GO! Whe-re amm I go-going to live?" Mitchie covered her face. "I guess I have to check into a hotel." Shane took his hands and put it on Mitchie's face and met Mitchie's tearful eyes with Shane. He spoke, "You're going to come live with me. Okay Mitchie?"

Mitchie froze...live with her crush...and the worst part is...the feelings were rushing straight back.

So what will she say...this will be long chapters maybe to 20...there will be some satisfying results and upcoming events...till one nears i'll tell you about it. Please review I think this story will be as good as "How did we get here?" where pregnant 19 years old Mitchie ask herself. Please check my profile for those who do not know me.


	2. Moving inplus more

PENTHOUSE SECRETS CHAPTER 2:

"Uh I don't know Shane...I mean won't I put you out?" "Mitchie I really don't care but I do care about you. I definitely do not want you staying in a hotel. Stay with me. I got a lot of extra room." Mitchie pondered for awhile then she nodded. Tears coming more out of her eyes.

'live with Shane, my old crush...my old lo-well not my love, but I felt like it. He's my true heart I just need to know whether if this is a sign or not.' "S-Shane I h-have NOTHING...everything is damaged and burnt up. And I MEAN EVERYTHING!" Mitchie told Shane who looked at her smiling. "Tell you what...you move into my house and I'll buy you a new wardrobe, make-up, anything you need." Mitchie looked at Shane shocked and started shaking her head slowly. "N-no Shane I can't let you do that after Jamie spending your credit card to look even more like a whore. I'll just buy everything...I-It's hard to get through this. I'm still processing Shane." Shane looked at her with sad eyes but he still had to pay for Jamie's wreck. Shane nodded and hugged Mitchie. 'I couldn't make her live on her own but I trust her...I mean...I known her for so long but so little surpass through everything.'

3 days later:

Mitchie moved into Shane's gorgeous penthouse and here she was waking up in her beautiful room that Shane helped provide her. There were three weeks till Christmas and Shane was already working hard because on the day before Christmas, his new album "Beauty Wreck" was coming out and everyone was impatiently waiting for the album's arrival, especially the girls. Shane is definitely going to get his present...highly paid present. :)

Mitchie got dressed and ready for work, it was tough but things patched up. They were going to show the producers the commercial for the Social Network movie. Mitchie was making coffee for Shane who was in the middle of recording his album. Shane with rough eyes and messy hair. He looked like he went for a LONG night ( if you get what I mean ;) ) Mitchie saw Shane and gasped a bit then smirked, "What happened to you...did you have a girl over last night?" "HaHA! For you're information I'll be seeing a girl tonight! Megan Fox...on my t.v. When I'm watching transformers." "OH! SUCH A BIG DATE!" Shane laughed for a while then he notice the sweet smell of coffee. "Hey is..is that for me?" Shane pointed at the coffee. Mitchie looked at his direction of his finger, she smiled then she nodded. "Yep that's for you Shane." "That's really...sweet of you Mitchie." They were looking at each other then they had serious looks on their faces. (Mitchie Mind) - 'O-Oh no...not again I can't fall for him again...he never loved me...I got to abort. Abort. ABORT!' "Uh..Shane I got to go." "Oh yeah don't want to late for your um...meeting."

Mitchie ran out of the building and decided to head out of the door. She sighed as she closed the door and then walked to her Mercedes. 'I aborted...sadly true love." She went straight to her meeting but was delayed by traffic.

Meanwhile with Shane:

'Mitchie...got a sweet er...voice. yeah that's right voice.' Shane was taking a shower while he was alone with his thoughts. 'Hmm...I think letting Mitchie staying here might have been the best thing I done...things could get sexy." Shane laughed as he thought. He stepped out of the shower and dressed into his normal clothes. He headed straight to his car and speed off to his recording session.

"MITCHIE!" Mitchie turned around only to see Caitlyn. "Hey Cait." "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "Don't act dumb, IS IT TRUE?" "Caitlyn I have NO IDEA what you talking about?" "LOOK!" Caitlyn shoved the magazine in front of Mitchie where she saw the front headline.

"SHANE"S NEW ROOMMATECOULD IT BE MORE?"

Mitchie's POV.

'More there's nothing more than between Shane and Me. "Caitlyn...I swear he just wanted to give me a home...nothing more." "Oh yeah that's not what page 15 says." "Wh-pg 15?" I flipped the magazine to pg 15 only to see Shane caring my suitcase with one of my bras sticking out. Oh fudge this is not good. "I..I" "Mitchie you looked at the picture now READ what it says!" I did what Caitlyn said and I started reading. (check it out! my first short article on fanfiction):

*Shane Grey, hottest rockstar, has just broken up with his sweetheart after he found out she was just not sweet enough. She was caught kissing a 60 years old man, from our look of view, and was looking devasted at 12:39 p.m. as she walk out of Shane's stage concert. Of course she deserved it because thanks to jack-my-money, Shane has to pay $19,789.58 because she spent so much money. But the day after the breakup we see Shane caring some girl's backpack and suitcase. Could this mean? Shane is having a sex life after the horror life?"

I knew Caitlyn saw my eyes widened as my brows lifted to a height i never knew they could. This was not good...oh no...what about Shane?"

Shane's Pov.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Nate, my brother, shoved the magazine on to my chest where I made the stupidest mistake. I read it. "Nate I SWEAR NOTHING...AND I MEAN NOTHING! is going on between me and Mitchie." "Well who is Mitchie anyways?" "Mitchie is a girl that I used to lo-like as one of my friends back in the fifth grade till grad." "What happened in Grad?" "We went to separate high schools and ways." "Oh well read pg 15 that will make you burn." Nate said as he turned to walk. "I WON"T!" I shouted but when he left. "Dah who am i kidding, i got to read."

I started to read the article and I threw the magazine away. I don't regret the decision of mitchie moving in with me but i do regret the decision of have Papparazi being born.

I went back to the main room where everyone was reading the magazine that i recently read. They all looked up to me. "Really? REALLY!" They ALL raised one of their eyebrows at me. Freak show. "NOTHING IS GOING ON!" I shouted at them. Thought I made my move. Made the right choice.

Then they rose their other eyebrow. I just sighed and left.

Mitchie's POV:

Today was so awkward. Everyone was staring at me, congratulating me, and the guys and some girls wooing me. I never got so much attention in my life. I think that's how Jamie felt. Wow! I never liked this, I never like how you would get so much attention because you're dat-living with Shane Grey. Gosh this is getting my nerves. I wonder if Shane feels like this. I went to the bathroom just to get away. Then I felt my leg vibrate only to feel my phone go off. It was a number that looked familiar but wasn't really sure of it was. I answered it. "Hello?" "Mitchie Torres?" "Yeah that's me?" "I have good news for you." "Good news for what?" Then the guy told me and I was in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. ME. But what about Shane?"

So what was the phone call about is start of one of my huge dramatic events going on but may not be reveled till chapter 3, or 4, or 5. I want to make this EXTRA juicy, like dishing out the dirt or gossip or late night juicy and hopefully get this on the favourites of peoples. Sorry it took me so long because I only got four reviews and i want to get this to at least 10. I know it's not good but trust me it's. going. to. be. FANTASTIC! FANFICTION! THE SMITCHIE STYLE!

xoxo,

bOoKcRiTiC345

;)


	3. Call that might change everything

PENTHOUSE SECRETS CHAPTER 3:

Mitchies POV:

"Uh once again thank-you for the call." Mitchie said as she stepped out of the bathroom only to find Caitlyn and Sierra starring at her. "Err...hi." "Mitchie...what was that about?" "W-what are you talking?" I was praying that they wouldn't let me spill out the secret. "The call...it must be from SHANE!" Saying shane in a goofy way made my eyes roll and I thought I might as well tell them. "Come on." I dragged Caitlyn and Sierra to a hallow and vacant corridor and told them everything. "MITCHIE! Th-That could mean." "I know and it would hurt me to do this to Shane. Really would." "But Mitch-" "I have to go meet them and I won't arrive till later night." "Ok bye Mitch." I waved bye to them and left them to ponder while I did. Stepped into my white mercedes and drove off. 'I could I do this...but it's for the best right...but...

Shane's POV:

"Shane." I turned around to see my manager there. "Yeah." "Big news bud...big news. I got in with MuchMusic and they want you to do a live show for them. A song. An interview. An thensome." My manager said then-some in a very small but low voice. "Whoa...what do you mean by...then-some." My manager gave his biggest grin ever. This could not be good. "They...er..Much Music...want's the ...uerm..latest gossip...about-" "About?" Trying to get him to be clearer. "About you and...Jamie and Mitchie! DONT' HURT ME!" "WHAT! No way am i going to do this!" "Come on this is the promo for your album and it might go double platinum. Think about it."

H E Double hockey sticks To the N-O. There is no way I'm going to do this, that last thing I want is hurting Mitchie.

Mitchie's POV:

"The last thing I want is hurting Shane!" I was sitting with Caitlyn and Sierra enjoying a delicious frappichino from Starbucks. "Come on you have to tell him." "No...not now...till it's perfect time." "Oh yeah... HEY SHANE GUESS WHAT I'M-" "SHUSH! Not so loud!" "Well tell him!" "Listen to me both of you...you keep this a secret and I promise I tell him and when I do I will tell you afterwards." They both looked at each other and nodded. I was somewhat relieved to see that but I still got to break it. "Y-you know what I'm going to call Shane in an hour and tell him I won't be home till 11p.m." "Ok...let's go catch a movie and do some shopping till then. To get off of this pressure for awhile." I smiled at that because after food/drinks with friends...there's shopping with friends. What more can a girl love.

Shane's POV:

My manager kept convincing me to think about the MuchMusic Interview and I wasn't up for it for ONE bit. Can't there be something else more pleasurable than having to talk about my ex and my crus-roomate. I got to stop doing that. I drove off in my car to my penthouse and decided to heat up some leftover Mac and Cheese that Mitchie made for me. Mac and Cheese is usually any regular Mac and Cheese...oh but not Mitchie's it's truly...cuisine...it's like...like...like...like making love to her.

WHOA! I can't believe I said that. I got to stop this. Stop this. Stop. Stop. STOP!

As soon as I got home and I went to my bathroom and started to strip off my clothes to reveal my 6 pack and muscles. I flinched a little to see how happy I am with myself but then i step into the shower. Before my feet touch the warmth of the clear water, I heard a small crash. I thought something happened was there. But might be a dish that crack. So I went in with my shower and just washed.

When I got out and changed into my pj. My worst enemy was there standing right in front of me. "Y-y- What are _you_ doing here?"

Mitchie's POV:

"Oh my gosh Urban Behaviour could have not cure me any better than they did before. I bought like 13 items from there and from Forever 21 I bought like 10 items. I spent a lot of money. But in cash. I looked at my watch to see the time. Dang! 6 o'clock better head to...uerm that place. "Guys got to go, it's 6." "Aww...but we were having so much fun." Sierra told me "I know and I hate that I'm leaving." Caitlyn said to me, "Hey! Did you call Shane yet?" "Err.. no thanks for reminding me. I typed in his number and called him. I got his answering machine. "Machine." I told them, they nodded.

Shane's POV:

"Hey it's Shane Grey. I'm not here now but I will love it you left me a message. Leave me a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." "Hey Shane...it's me Mitchie I won't be here till 11 o'clock. I got to go somewhere for a meeting but till then see you later at night. Don't wait up. Night. Bye."

"Well Shane I guess we're going to be alone for a while." Here I was on my back to the comfy couch, struggling to get a girl off of me. I can't believe she got here. "J-Jamie GET OFF! I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"Shane baby...let me _rejog_ you're memory. You said Show's over meaning that when your show is over...i'm coming back. And here I am with my...body." She got that seductive look at me. She started to curve her back towards forward so she show off her cleavage, that's covered in a green bra. GREEN bra. My weakness. Then her eyes start to flutter slowly and lowers after each flutter. Then she lowers to me, pursing her lips and I...I just froze. She was seconds away and I close my eyes too and then...

Opps. Gotta wait till Chap. 4. I'm so sorry for those who reviewed and wanted to read Penthouse Secrets for so long. It's that report cards are coming in for High school and test and projects and everything.

Can you believe how much there is to do in high school. Amazing. But HIGH SCHOOL IS THE BEST FOR THOSE WHO ARE NERVOUS! If you're in the eight grade and nervous for high school or anyone going there. There's nothing to be nervous about. I was extreme nervous but i walked in confident and walked out with loving my teachers, made over 50 friends, and made a prosperous high school life! IT'S THE BEST EVER! YOU'LL WOULD NEVER REGRET! as long as yourself. In high school no one wants to be alone, everyone..mostly, wants to be your friend.

Chapter you later! :D


	4. Time can't wait, time to reveal

PENTHOUSE SECRETS CHAPTER 4:

(You guys might be in for a long chapter, but also the chapter that is worth it because...well you got it read it first)

_Shane's POV:_

_She was seconds away and I close my eyes too and then something clicked in my mind. 'HELLO! This is the girl that broke your heart! You shouldn't fall for her whore ways. You better than that!' I suddenly opened my eyes and pushed her so far that she slammed into the other side of the couch. 'It's was a pretty LONG couch.' 'Alright Shane, now what are you going to do.' _

_"Jamie, why the hell are you even here in my house, I told you that we're over, I found er...something else that distracts me from you! Which I'm happy with. Meaning I NEVER want to see you FAT UGLY FACE AGAIN!"_

'Alright Shane now take it HOME!"

"You know what? Come here." I grabbed on to Jamie in such a hurtful way, not caring if she cringed but what she said to me kind of...disgusted me, "Hmp What are you going to do to me Baby?" She said that in a seductive way, I...pushed her and locked her out the door, "Seynora whore!" Is the last thing I said to her. (cue the woo) I went back and straighten out that couch then another clicked me.

"Where is Mitchie and what was she doing?"

Mitchie's POV:

"Mitchie you only have a week to decide, you got the insurance money, you could buy it back, or you could let it go." I nodded as the guys told me. I want to but I'm...afraid. I mean what if that happens again. It's...too hard. At least I got 7 days, but knowing this world when I look back into that sentence is when I either confirm or deny.

"Thanks again, for everything, I will get you an answer as soon as I can." I said to the men as they left the restaurant. "Oh but you do have to see us again tomorrow and the other day after to give you more into to detail." They said before they left.

1 a.m. 'Better guess I go. Shane must be sleeping now.'

an hour later

I walked into Shane's penthouse and I saw a light dimmed. Shane must have been up, I better tip-toe my way but I was later caught. All of a sudden the lights on and Shane revolved in his GAME chair. 'Such a big man' "Where have you been?" "You-you mean you didn't get my message?"

Shane's POV

"You-you mean you didn't get my message?" She told to me. That message, when Jamie encounter me. So I kept quiet and then just nodded. "Yeah...so you want tell me where you been?" I saw her eyes widened just an inch and then took a deep breath and then she told me, "No...private affairs that are between me and my friends. Just another meeting about something." I nodded and bowed down till she said, "Shane?" I looked up. "Why do you smell like women cologne?" I did the same thing Mitchie did when I asked her. "Uh..." Can't tell her the truth, for some reason, it'll hurt her. "Had a girl over then she left." "Because?" I shrugged. It was obvious that I was lying to Mitchie but I think she believe the first part.

Then she said this before going to bed. "No girls 'shrug' when they over at a 'guys' place." She walked and I off all the lights and went to my bed.

-THE MORNING-

Still Shane's POV:

I woke up to a bright new morning, it was pleasant till I heard a door open. Must have been Mitchie. I decided to get some clothes and take a shower, I was out of clothes and then i remembered Mitchie did the laundry. So I went there to get some clothes. I walked and when I came out I saw a wet Mitchie, kind of naked but a towel wrapped around her. I blushed and so did she. "Sorry, I just remembered I did the laundry and forget to get the clothes." I nodded. "That's okay" I pointed the direction and she walk past me. Two inches away from me.

I looked back and I said,

Mitchie's POV

Shane said, "You know I'm going to take a shower now, since you partly dressed, wanna join me?" I could tell he was joking, all I could do is sarcastically laugh. "Ha-Ha, no thanks." "Your loss." He said and walked away as I laugh.

I didn't tell Shane that I was going over to meet the guys that I was with at 11 last night. I knew, eventually, I had to spill the beans. I never knew it would hurt me so much to leave him.

Well I better go and see them. Since i got my clothes. I went over to Shane's room, dressed, and saw him. He just finished taking his shower and he was glowing, literally, he didn't dry himself off. All I could see was his biceps, muscular body, still wet, but thankly, he had pants on. I knocked on his door, "Yeah?" "Shane after work I got to go somewhere ok?" He turned and nodded. I left.

two NIGHTs later!

Shane's POV

Ok Mitchie's been acting way, way, weird, and mysterious. Where is she lately? It's always this when it comes to her, "out with my friends, or "discussing new trailers," but tonight is the night I'm going to find out. (UH-OH)

I followed Mitchie to the restaurant she went to. I sat down in my disguise. That's right, but so far so good. I saw her sit down with some guys and said thanks for meeting me here. I saw the guys give paperwork and Mitchie put her hand on her forehead and skimmed throughout the paper. "Thanks but I still have 5 days to decide until-" "Hi I'm your waitress today, can I get you anything?" I sighed. So close till she looked through my disguise.

"Oh my gosh." I looked at my waitress, "What?" Then she pointed to my left where my blonde wig fell off. "Your your-AH!" Everyone looked at the waitress especially Mitchie's whose eyes widened. "SHANE GREY!

Mitchie's POV

SHANE! Oh my god, was he...spying. First things first, gotta save him as soon as the girls started to chase after him. I dragged shane out of the doors and sneaked him to the back of the restaurant. All the girls ran off and I took Shane into my car and drove off.

We reached home and then I faced him. "What were you doing?" I could see the anger flash in his eyes, or were those mine? "Me, what were you doing for the past 3 nights, you always gone and never back." "Well I'm here now!" "TELL ME!...what's going on Mitch?" His slow voice startled me and I told him. "Shane, my house is being rebuilt by the people I work with in the past years creating their trailers, it's going to be finished in 5 days, and then I'm deciding whether I move back in or not." "What...could you? I love you Mitchie, you can't do this to me!" My eyes widened, did he really said that to me. "You can't make a stupid mistake mitchie!" Then my anger flashed. "You know Shane? I have five days to think, i was going to do the right thing, but thanks to you, NOW I know what to say. And with that I slammed the door and drove off in my car.

So yep! Mitchie's house is being rebuilt and mitchie is torn of going home and leaving shane. But the war is not over yet!

Please review and the next chapter will be up either sat. or next week!


End file.
